I fell In Love With My Sister
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Wendy realizes she has feelings for her sister Julie. Warning: Incest. I originally wrote this FanFic on AO3. I decided to also post it here. This FanFic will consist of 4 chapters. It's rated M for graphic sex & swearing. This FanFic is now finished.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first Final Destination FanFic. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story. This FanFic is in Wendy Christensen's POV.

xxxxxx

My name is Wendy Christensen and I fell in love with my sister, Julie Christensen. My Sister Julie, and our friend Kevin Fischer were & are the only survivor's of a train derailment. Kevin is in a coma & I'm sitting in his hospital room, the only sounds in the room are Kevin's steady breathing and the heart monitor & the various other hospital equipment that usually occupies the hospital room of a coma patient. It's been four months since the train derailment and there's not a night that goes by that I don't have nightmares about it. It's a horrible thing that I wouldn't wish on anyone. I must have fallen asleep sometime in the middle of the night because I startle awake at the sound of the door to Kevin's hospital room opening. I nearly jump out of my skin. It's just Julie. "Shit, Julie says. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just brought a late dinner, she shows me the bag of Chinese takeout. "It's ok, I reply. I was just taking a nap". Julie sat down in the only other chair in the hospital room. She pulled a tv tray closer to us to put the food on so we can eat that the hospital staff put in the room for us. We ate for an hour and a half. There's an extra bed for Julie and I to sleep on. After dinner, we talked for a little bit. Then we hopped into bed and we both fell asleep pretty damn quickly after that.

xxxxxx

When I woke up a little while later, I quickly realized that Julie & I were wrapped around each other like a pretzel. I blushed when I felt my sister's hand on my left breast. At first I wanted to wake Julie up to tell where her hand was. But I would be lying to myself if I didn't like how her hand felt on my left breast. I didn't want to get up out of bed, but we have a really busy day today. I leaned over towards my side of the bed to check my phone to see what time it is, the blaring numbers on my cell phone's LED screen said 4:00 A.m.. Shit, we got to get up in four hours. I set the alarm on my phone for 6:00 A.M.. I cuddled back against Julie and it didn't take me too long to fall back asleep. I wake up about two hours later when the alarm on my cell phone goes off at 6:00 A.M, still cuddled up with Julie, well more tangled up with. Our legs entwined together and our arms are wrapped around each others bodies. I start to blush profusely with how close our bodies really are. I unwrap my left from my younger sisters body and I gently shake her awake, "Come on Julie wake up sis, we have to get up". It doesn't take long for Julie to wake up. "Huh"., She mutters out, still half asleep. Which find to be really to be adorable. I chuckle softly to myself, hoping that she doesn't hear it. She does. "What's so fucking funny?'., she says. I laugh my ass off at that. "Nothing"., I tell her, which earns me a glare from my younger sister. I finally relent so that she will stop fucking glaring at me like that. "It's just that you are so cute when you first wake up in the morning"., I turn away from her so that she won't see the blush that is now covering my neck and face. I look over to Julie and I see that she is also blushing just like I am. I have to tell her how I truly feel about her. I can't hold this in anymore. I just can't.

I turn back towards my sister. "Julie, we have to talk"., I tell her. Julie turns back to face me. She looks at me curiously. "Okay, she says. About what?". I sigh. "I love you Julie". I continue to look at my younger, hoping that she'll understands what I mean. Her softens into a gentle smile. "I love you too Wendy. We're sisters. Of course I love you". I look down and then I quickly look back up at Julie. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. "Julie, I'm in love with you. I have been since we were kids. I can't help it. You are so beautiful. So kind and thoughtful. I know that we're sisters, but love is love it shouldn't really matter. You are my younger sister and I'm in love with you Julie, I don't give a fuck what other people think. Only you Julie, your opinion is the only one that matters to me. Please don't hate me for loving you". And I tell her everything that I feel whenever I'm with her. And I really do hope that she feels exactly the same way about me as I do feel about her. I really hope that I make her feel the way that she makes me feel.

xxxxxx

AN: There's chapter 1. I'll update the first chapter later. As always please read & review.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There's chapter one of I Fell In Love With My Sister. Cliffhanger. Y'all don't have to wait too long to know how Julie truly feels about her older sister Wendy. I hope that y'all are really enjoying it so far. I'll have chapter two written and posted by either later today or sometime tomorrow. I am busy writing two other FanFics (Bleach: Time For Feelings & Elsa's Love For Anna), but I am almost done with them. Those two FanFics will be completed in the next couple days. I Fell In Love With My sister will consist of 4 chapters. It will most likely be completed in two weeks or less. I'm done rambling now. Lol. As always please read & review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's chapter 2 of I Fell In Love With My Sister. I hope that y'all like it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: I look down and then I quickly look back up at Julie. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. "Julie, I'm in love with you. I have been since we were kids. I can't help it. You are so beautiful. So kind and thoughtful. I know that we're sisters, but love is love it shouldn't really matter. You are my younger sister and I'm in love with you Julie, I don't give a fuck what other people think. Only you Julie, your opinion is the only one that matters to me. Please don't hate me for loving you". And I tell her everything that I feel whenever I'm with her. And I really do hope that she feels exactly the same way about me as I do feel about her. I really hope that I make her feel the way that she makes me feel.

xxxxxx

Julie looks at me in shock and surprise. I look back down, focusing on my hands that I had placed in my lap earlier. I feel Julie's hand turn my face back up so that I'm looking her in the eyes. "Wendy, Julie says. I feel the same way". She smiles gently at me. "Y-you do?"., I stutter out my question because my heart beating is so fast that it felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest. "I do". Julie says, still smiling gently. "I am so in love with you, Wendy, that it hurts"., Julie replies. After a minute passes I say, "Would it be okay if I kissed you right now?". "Yes you can"., Julie smiling even bigger now. I lean towards her and I kiss her gently on her very kissable lips. Her lips are so soft. We both moan out loud at the contact of lips.

We make out for a while before we break apart for air and rest our foreheads against each other, panting hard from our heavy make out session. We lock eyes with each other and then we kiss again. Hard, with clashing our teeth against each other and tongues fight for dominance and Julie won. After a while of making out I somehow end up on my back with Julie on top of me, trailing kisses up and down my neck. "Oh Julie"., I moan out in pleasure at the feel of Julie's lips, tongue, and teeth on my neck. About fifteen minutes later we're both in our underwear grinding against each other. We cum at the same time a few minutes later. Julie lays on top of me catching her breath, we both are. That was the best orgasm that I have ever had in my life. "Damn sis, that was fucking amazing"., I say. Julie grins at me. I return her grin. "Yeah it was. It really was. Let's cuddle". "Okay. Sure, let's cuddle". At that Julie rolls off of me, and back onto bed laying next me to me and then I roll over onto my side letting my younger sister spoon me from behind. "I love you Wendy", Julie whispers into my ear, her breath hitting my ear and making shiver in delight. I lift my head and I give Julie a quick peck on her lips and then I lay my head back down. "I love you too Julie"., I tell her. We cuddle even closer against each other and we fall asleep a few minutes later.

xxxxxx

I've been up for an hour now. When I woke up an hour ago, I remembered that I had some homework that I had to do to have ready for Monday. I had to be careful not to wake my younger sister up as I got out of bed. About an hour after I had woke, I could hear the bed covers moving and then I heard Julie's footsteps come closer to me. I smiled softly as I felt Julie embrace me from behind, she then leaned her head on my left shoulder, nuzzling against my cheek. I turned my head to kiss her cheek but I kissed Julie on her lips, not that I was complaining. We kissed for a few seconds before breaking the kiss. "I'll never get tired of that"., Julie stated making me blush. "Me too". I reply. I saw that I made Julie blush. I turned away and went back to doing my homework. "What are you doing?"., She asked me curiously. "It's just some homework that I have to have finished for Monday". I answer her.

Julie disentangles herself from me and then she walks back to the bed and lays back on the bed suggestively and then she makes a come hither motion with hand while grinning lustfully at me. I gulp audibly at the sight. I had stopped doing my homework a few minutes ago. I finally put my pencil when I realized that I was gripping it too and almost breaking it. As I put the pencil down next to homework I notice that Julie had smirked when she had seen me almost break the pencil. I get up out of the chair that I was sitting in and then I started to towards the bed and when I got to the bed Julie had taken my left hand into both of hers and she brought my left hand to her lips gently kissing my knuckles. I blushed at the action and the fact that the soft feel of my younger sisters lips on my knuckles sent a jolt of pleasure that went straight to my clit. I shivered in want. Then Julie gently pulled me onto the bed and on top of her I wrapped both of my hands around her body and she did the same. She then pulled me into a very passionate kiss that had us both moaning into each others mouths.

xxxxxx

AN: There's chapter 2. I'll update it later on tonight. As always please read review.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there's chapter 2. I hope that y'all like this FanFic so far. The next chapter, chapter 3 will have more smut, the smut will be graphic. Thank y'all for reading, really. I'll have chapter 3 written up posted in a few days, most likely by either Monday or Tuesday. As always please read review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's chapter 3 of I Fell In Love With My Sister. I hope that y'all like it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Guest: Thank you for your review. I hope that you'll enjoy the rest of this FanFic. There's not that many Femslash Fanfics in Final Destination.

xxxxxx

Recap: I blushed at the action and the fact that the soft feel of my younger sisters lips on my knuckles sent a jolt of pleasure that went straight to my clit. I shivered in want. Then Julie gently pulled me onto the bed and on top of her I wrapped both of my hands around her body and she did the same. She then pulled me into a very passionate kiss that had us both moaning into each others mouths.

xxxxxx

We have been making out for a while now, with me still on top of Julie. We are both in our bras and panties now. We stripped down to our underwear not long after Julie had pulled me on top of her. I grind my wet pussy against Julie's, and we both end up moaning at the feel of our clits touching through our underwear, and we both moan out in pure pleasure at the action. Our hips move against each other in perfect sync. "Oh fuck Wendy this feels so fucking good". I lean my head down and I kiss Julie softly. "I know sis. I know". I rock my hips against hers harder and faster, causing both Julie and I let out a mewl of pleasure. We continue to grind our pussies until we both cum, crying out each others name at the same time. "Ohh fuck Julie". I cry out. "Oh shit Wendy"., Julie moans out. I fall on top of my younger sister, panting hard from both the exertion and from the force of the orgasm, Julie is panting just as hard as I am. "Holy shit, Wendy that was amazing". Julie breaths out. After catching my breath I answer back. "Yeah it was pretty fucking great.

I gently cup her face in both of my hands. You were really fucking amazing though". Julie blushes a deep shade red at my words. I smirk at her reaction, happy that I'm the one who is making her feel good. She surprises me by kissing me hard, almost taking my breath away. I break the kiss and I rest my forehead against hers. "Wow." Julie states. "Wow indeed". I echo her. That was an absolutely amazing kiss. All of the kisses that we have shared so far this night have all been utterly amazing. And I certainly can't wait to share even more and even greater kisses with beautiful younger sister and lover. And I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together.

It takes me a few minutes to catch my breath before voicing the question that has been in my mind since both Julie and I stripped ourselves down to our underwear. "We have way too many fucking clothes on right now. Can I take off your underwear?". I wait a minute for her to answer my question. I don't have too wait long for Julie answer my question. She answers back only a minute later. "Only if I can take off yours?"., she says. "Deal". I reply only a second later. Julie just chuckles at my answer. And then she gently pushes me down onto my back and she gets on top of me, and then she kisses me passionately taking my breath away and she breaks the kiss. She leans back up and then she pulls me back up so that we are both in a sitting position. She then reaches behind me to take my simple red bra off. After she takes my bra off and tosses it onto the floor with the rest of our clothes which we put our other clothes when stripped them off earlier. Julie then takes my matching pair of red panties off of me, and she throws them onto our growing pile of clothes as well.

After I'm completely nude , I then reach behind her back to take off her simple blue bra and I toss it onto the floor onto the pile of clothes and I do the same with her matching pair of blue panties. After we are both completely naked, we just stare at each others beautiful naked bodies in awe. Then we crash our lips together again and again and again and again until we have to break apart for air, panting due to the passionate kiss. I then gently push Julie onto her back, and I lay myself on top of her pressing our naked bodies against creating the most glorious of friction between our heated bodies making both Julie and I moan out at the sensations of our naked bodies touching each other.

I kiss Julie softly on her very soft and already kiss swollen lips, I then pull away from her lips only to kiss down to her jaw, from there her collarbone and then I start to kiss my way down to her breasts. I take her left nipple into mouth and I suck softly, then I swirl my tongue around it. I bite down softly, and Julie cries in pain/pleasure. While I'm doing, I'm fondling her right breast with my right hand. After a few minutes, I switch breasts and I give her right breast the same treatment that I gave to her left breast. After pleasuring Julie's breasts, I then begin to kiss, nip and suck my way down her body until I get to her dripping pussy which lay between her thighs. When I finally get to her pussy I settle myself between her legs, I then place both of her legs onto my shoulders.

I then look up and into her eyes. "I've never done this before Julie". I tell her truthfully. She gives me a gentle smile. "Neither have I Wendy. Just eat me out the way that you would want me to eat you out". I blush at her words which sends shivers of pleasure straight to my clit of events to come. "Okay. I promise to make you cum and you have to do the same for me though, okay?"., I ask her to promise me even though I'm a blushing mess, because of the words that are coming out of my own mouth. She answers my question thus pulling me out of own thoughts. "I promise that I will make you cum"., she says blushing probably just as much as I know I am. I nod back my reply and then I lean my head forward and I take my first taste of my younger sisters pussy.

xxxxxx

AN: There's half of chapter 3. I accidentally deleted the last half of the chapter. Once I remember what it was, I'll finish the rest of the chapter and I'll post it. As always please read & review.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all have it, chapter 3. Since I did accidentally half of the chapter, chapter 3 ended up being quite different than what it was originally supposed to be, but I'm happy with how the chapter actually turned out. I actually really like how it turned out. I'll most likely write chapter 4 and post it today if not, sometime tomorrow. Sorry about the lack of smut in this chapter. I promise to make up for it by making the next chapter, chapter 4, a very smut filled chapter. It will pick up right where chapter 3 had left off. I would write the rest of the sex scene into this chapter, but I'm just way too tired at the moment. As I'm writing this, it's 3:46 in the morning. So chapter 4 will be very smutty to make up for the lack of smut in this chapter. I'll have chapter 4 written up & posted in a few days. As always please read & review.


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Chapter

AN; Here's chapter 4 of I fell In love With My Sister. To make up for the lack of smut in chapter 3, this chapter will be very smutty. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: She answers my question thus pulling me out of own thoughts. "I promise that I will make you cum"., she says blushing probably just as much as I know I am. I nod back my reply and then I lean my head forward and I take my first taste of my younger sisters pussy.

xxxxxx

I first lick up and down her glistening slit collecting a little bit of her cum on my tongue, which I swallow and I realize that I love the taste of Julie's cum. On that first lick, Julie moaned softly gripping the bed sheets tightly between in her hands, After that first lick, I get instantly addicted to taste and feel of my younger sisters pussy. I lick her outer lips, and I suck at them softly earning a low moan from Julie. I let go of her outer lips, and I trail my lips to her entrance and I slowly slide my tongue inside Julie's dripping wet pussy, making Julie let loose a loud moan from the back of her throat. She tastes so fucking good. And I then start to tongue fuck hard and fast. I moan into her pussy at the feeling her inner walls around my tongue. I start to tongue fuck her even harder when she places her left hand on my head and threads her fingers through my black hair and she presses my face deeper into her pussy, and I moan out at the action. Julie's buck up into at the vibrations that my moan had caused to go through her body. When I feel that's close, I start to rub her hard clit in rough circles. "Ohh shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm cumming. I'm CUMMING!. Wendy!", She almost screams, but not quite. And that's when she cums, hard into my mouth and I swallow every single drop of her cum.

After I help her come down from her orgasm, I pull away from her pussy to kiss my way back up her beautiful sweat glistening body, and I kiss her on the lips softly letting her taste herself. She moans at tasting herself on my lips. "Damn I taste good"., Julie says. "Yes you do"., I reply. She leans up and kisses me. We make out for a few minutes before pull away from the kiss for much needed air, we then rest our foreheads against each other, just staring deeply each others eyes. A few minutes later, Julie flips us over, with her ending up on top of me which does catch me by surprise but I'm not complaining, not one single bit. She leans down and she captures my lips in a passionate kiss. It's just a hard press of her lips against mine. She then swipes her tongue across my bottom lip, slipping her tongue inside. Our meet and slide against each other, making kiss wet. We passionately make out for awhile and we then begin to grind against each other, our clits touching causing jolts of pleasure to through both of our bodies.

After Julie breaks our kiss, kissing her way from my lips down my jaw, from there to my neck then to my breasts kissing, licking, and sucking. When she gets to my breasts, she takes my right nipple into her wet and warm mouth, sucking hard, then she swirls her tongue around my nipple, and she does this several times and while she's doing this she's fondling my left breast. After a few minutes, she switches breasts and she gives my left breast that she gave to my right breast. Once she's done with my breasts, she kisses, nips, and sucks her way down my body until she gets between my legs. She settles herself between my legs and she licks a swipe up and down my slit and I moan deeply. "Ohh fuck Julie. Keep doing that. Please don't stop". And she doesn't stop. She spends a little while on my outer lips before she starts to lick and suck my clit until I'm practically screaming Julie's name.

After she helps me come down from my amazing orgasm, letting me come down from cloud nine slowly. After that she kisses her way back up my body and kisses me softly on my kiss swollen lips letting me taste myself on her lips. "Mmm that was fucking amazing"., I tell her. She chuckles softly at my answer. "I was good, right?'., she asks me. "Yep, you were really fucking amazing"., She grins and she kisses me. We pull back from the kiss, and shifts herself from on top of me, to on the bed next to me. She then cuddles into my side placing her face into the crook of my neck. "I love you"., I tell her. "I love you too"., she replies, kissing the spot between my neck and shoulder. And we fall asleep like that, with Julie behind me, with both of her arms wrapped around my waist and our legs tangled together.

xxxxxx-A few hours later-xxxxxx-Epilogue-xxxxxx

We both wake up a few hours later. We ended waking up an hour later than we had intended to. We showered, got dressed and went about our business for the day. Later that night, we talked about our true feelings for each other. We had realized that we were in love with each other. We then made love to each other all night, trying different positions, discovering what made us cum harder and faster. We knew deep in our hearts that our sisterly bond and love went far beyond that. And we also realized that we didn't give a fuck what other people thought. We love each other deeply and that's what matters the most.

xxxxxx-True Epilogue-xxxxxx

We had been together for four months when Kevin came out of his coma, it was months later before he remembered anything. Julie and I came out to him. He wasn't okay with it at first, but he eventually came to terms with it. He found a nice girl and they got married. About two years later, Julie and I got married in a small ceremony. No one else died. Death had finally left us the fuck alone.

xxxxxx

AN: Well that's it. The final chapter of I fell In Love With My Sister. I hope that y'all love it. Thank y'all for reading. As always please read & review.


End file.
